


Open Secret

by stars28



Series: Can You Heal Me, Baby? [10]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Choi Youngjae-centric, Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: Everyone knows Youngjae is sick, but he is trying so hard no one has said anything.
Relationships: BamBam & Choi Youngjae & Im Jaebum & Kim Yugyeom & Park Jinyoung & Mark Tuan & Jackson Wang
Series: Can You Heal Me, Baby? [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770742
Kudos: 8





	Open Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Typically, I'm really good at working one month ahead, but this one just didn't want to be written, so as a result, I wrote it all in one day.

Youngjae knew without a doubt that he was sick when he started to shiver, despite being bundled in multiple layers of clothing. He knew that this would be a problem for all of them, so rather than telling anyone about his illness, he chose to keep it a secret. Just for today though, while they were busy with their schedules. Tonight he was going to tell at least one member of GOT7 about his illness and deal with their disappointment and concern about him hiding his illness. That was always the worst part of being ill.

(-)

Mark was simply minding his own business when he saw Youngjae emerge from his bedroom, wearing several layers of clothes, plus a thick blanket which he knew normally lived on the end of Youngjae’s bed. He frowned; it wasn't cold enough in Seoul yet to justify three - four? - layers of clothes plus a blanket.

He heard Youngjae sniff miserably and then the penny dropped - Youngjae was ill, but he didn't want anyone else to know. That was totally typical of him.

(-)

When Youngjae climbed into the mini-van next to him, Jinyoung jumped, not expecting the younger to be so warm yet shivering violently. The opposing forces acting on Youngjae’s body made him think that the younger was ill, but was refusing to admit it to anyone. While Jinyoung understood the sentiment behind not telling anyone - every member had done the same thing at one point during their time together as a group - he was silently concerned about the fact that Youngjae almost definitely had a fever and wasn't telling anyone about it.

Then again, he thought as the mini-van set off with the whole group inside, there wasn't much he could do without Youngjae first admitting that he was ill.

(-)

Jackson nudged Yugyeom with his elbow, whispering, “Is it just me? Or does Youngjae-ah look sick?”

Yugyeom carefully glanced up at Youngjae and furrowed his eyebrows. The elder did look more pale than usual, despite the copious amounts of sweat pouring off him as he danced.

“I think you’re right hyung.” Yugyeom answered out of the corner of his mouth, “Youngjae does look pretty under the weather. Should we say something?”

Jackson shook his head whilst subtly pointing at Jaebum, who was staring in Youngjae’s direction, “Somehow I don‘t think that Youngjae’s state has gone unnoticed by our leader.”

(-)

Jaebum had been alerted to Youngjae’s condition by multiple members of the group as the day wore on. It had begun with BamBam, who had interrupted his relaxing morning routine to inform him that Youngjae was ill, but didn't look like he was going to admit it any time soon. The trend had continued with Mark pulling him aside before they got into to the mini-van, Jinyoung dragging him to one side after the mini-van ride to the company, Yugyeom and Jackson telling him of their concerns halfway through their dance practice.

He had to admit it was reassuring that the other members cared so much about each other.

“Youngjae-ah?” He said, keenly aware of everyone trying to be subtle about watching his every move.

Youngjae looked at him, sweat literally dripping off his forehead, “Yes Jaebum hyung?”

“We all know that you’re ill.” Jaebum said, approaching the younger slowly, “And I think that you know that we know.”

Youngjae sighed heavily, wiping his forehead with the sleeve of his t-shirt, before replying, “Yeah, you’re right. I am ill. But I didn‘t want to tell anyone because I knew that it would put us off-track with our schedule.”

“Our schedule can set itself on fire for all I care.” Jaebum said, taking one of Youngjae’s clammy hands in his own, “What I do care about though is you. And because of this, we're going to go back to our apartment and rest, you especially.”

Jaebum could hear Jackson and Yugyeom cooing at his softness, but he refused to let it get to him. He did care about the members, even if he didn‘t show it that often.

He tugged gently at Youngjae’s hand and said, “C’mon, let’s go home guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments mean the world to me!


End file.
